


Пятая передача

by tata_red



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: как это может происходить между трансформером и человеком.Написано на ФБ-2013





	Пятая передача

Микаэла шла по улице. Настроение было ни к черту. Она все ещё немного грустила после разрыва с Сэмом. Любовь... Она была очень сильной, и слишком горячей для них обоих.  
Такой же горячей, как и летнее солнце, палящее сверху. Оно нагревало асфальт, и от него волнами поднимался жар. Микаэле нравилась такая погода — когда комфортно и уютно, когда не надо волноваться, что станет прохладно.  
Сегодня она была свободна, и гуляла по городу безо всякой цели, пытаясь поднять себе настроение. И она совсем не ожидала, что на углу около заправки увидит тягач со знакомой расцветкой лидера автоботов. Девушка на миг подумала, что это мог быть похожий грузовик. И даже если так, ей всё равно ничего не будет, если она... просто поболтает с ним.  
Микаэла подошла, положила руку на прохладный металл кабины. Прохладный... нет, это точно не местный грузовик. Не из этой галактики.  
— Привет, — тихо произнесла она, — я думала, вы уехали.  
Пауза. Микаэла прислонилась к колесу и вздохнула.  
— Знаешь, единственное, о чем я по-настоящему жалею после разрыва с Сэмом — это то, что потеряла возможность общаться с вами, ребята.  
Микаэла рассеянно потеребила бахрому шорт.  
— Вы прилетели со звёзд, но с вами интересно, и иногда я думаю, что в разговоре мы понимали друг друга. Хотя, я редко просто болтала с тобой, Оптимус.  
Дверь в кабину бесшумно открылась.  
«Как приглашение в иную реальность», — подумала Микаэла, и не без труда залезла внутрь.  
В кабине тоже царила прохлада. Будто бы снаружи и не бесновалось солнце.  
«Ну разумеется, оно для них не имеет ни малейшего значения! — одёрнула себя девушка, — они же инопланетные роботы. Что им наше земное солнце...»  
Она чувствовала себя неловко, сидя внутри Прайма, будто бы пришла в гости и застала хозяев, занимающихся сексом.  
«Се... сексом? Дорогая, мать твою, о чем ты думаешь в кабине лидера автоботов?» — Микаэла пожелала себе провалиться от таких мыслей. Видимо, излучение, о котором толковал им Рэтчет, заставляя принимать антидот, так повлияло на неё.  
— Я рад видеть тебя, Микаэла, — мягко произнёс Прайм глубоким баритоном. — Прошу простить за молчание — переговоры по внутренней рации.  
— Ээ, да, ничего страшного. Не ожидала увидеть тебя, Оптимус, — сказала она, чтобы избежать стандартного вопроса про то, как у неё дела. Хотя ей и было сложно представить Прайма, спрашивающего такое.  
— Мы последний день в вашем городе. Завтра переносим нашу базу в Вашингтон.  
Микаэлу удивило, что Прайм сказал ей такую важную информацию. Может быть, он всё ещё считал её «своей»?  
— Там красиво, — рассеянно произнесла она.  
Снова молчание. Микаэла ощущала, как отчаяние почти физически накрывает её, словно колесо карьерного самосвала. Последний паззл её старой жизни скоро исчезнет напрочь. Останутся только воспоминания. Иногда сны.   
А иногда фантазии.  
Микаэла втайне завидовала Сэму — дружить с живыми машинами. Машинами. Она искренне любила технику — работать у отца ей было в кайф. И так же в кайф ей было проводить время среди автоботов. Она уже привыкла, что ей иногда снились всякие «мокрые сны», как их называли мальчишки, с механизмами, а не с известными актерами, как её подружкам.  
И когда Микаэла той ночью увидела тягач, с лязгом и скрежетом трансформировавшийся в робота, когда она заглянула в его пронзительные синие глаза, когда увидела детали, двигающиеся у него во рту во время разговора, она поняла — она пропала. Или, наоборот — воскресла.  
  
Микаэла прерывисто вздохнула, очнувшись от воспоминаний. И вздрогнула, когда спинка кресла чуть-чуть опустилась.  
— Ты чем-то опечалена, — полуутвердительно сказал Прайм.  
— Да, — нерешительно ответила Микаэла.  
«Последний шанс. Это — твой последний шанс», — крутилось в голове.  
— Скажи, Оптимус, — Микаэла положила руку на красно-синий набалдашник рычага передач и кончиками пальцев повела вниз, — ты много знаешь про земных женщин?  
— Микаэла, ты... — Прайм оборвал себя. После короткой паузы он продолжил тихо. — Нет, мало. Покажи мне.  
Микаэла завороженно расстегнула короткий топик. Её небольшие соски проступили сквозь тонкую ткань, и девушка одной рукой провела по груди, оставив вторую на рычаге.  
— Это — одна из самых чувствительных частей женского тела. Грудь. С ней можно поступать так, — и она, сбросив топик, сжала сосок, слегка придавливая ногтями нежную кожу.  
— А можно поступить совсем иным способом.  
Микаэла нагнулась ниже к рычагу, разведя ноги в стороны и почти прижавшись животом к горячей обшивке сидения. Слегка завибрировав, кресло опустилось вниз. Микаэла благодарно улыбнулась и обеими руками сжала груди, сведя их вместе, и зажав между ними холодный рычаг. Холодный настолько, что он сначала показался Микаэле обжигающим.  
Она наклонила голову и коснулась языком красно-синих языков пламени на набалдашнике. Ребристая поверхность возбуждала, и Микаэла сказала:  
— Если что-то продолговатое имеет ребристую поверхность, некоторые девушки первым делом ассоциируют это с вибратором. Вибратор — это такой прибор, созданный для доставления женщинам удовольствия, — уточнила она. — А если у этого прибора поверхность не гладкая, то и удовольствия он доставляет больше.  
Прайм как будто вздрогнул всем корпусом. Крышка бардачка откинулась, и оттуда, змеясь, выполз пучок кабелей, на ходу меняя форму и сливаясь в одно целое. Спинка кресла откинулась ещё больше, чуть меняясь, чтобы девушке было удобно полулежать.  
— Расслабься, — сказал Прайм.   
Его голос словно звучал из стереосистемы, он шёл со всех сторон. И Микаэла откинула голову назад, выгнулась, расстёгивая непослушными руками пуговицы шорт, стаскивая одежду вместе с сандалиями. В ушах немного звенело, девушка часто дышала, совершенно не заботясь о том, что её могли увидеть снаружи. Она закинула ноги на руль, повернув голову и прижавшись губами к мягкой коже кресла, которая пахла вовсе не кожей, а металлом. Тем самым металлом, что сейчас, бликуя ребристой серебряной поверхностью, змеясь, продвигался к влагалищу девушки. Микаэла, вздрогнув, застонала, когда ремень безопасности перекинулся через её тело, и лёг точно на грудь. Микаэла прогнулась, словно стремясь слиться с ремнём в одно целое.  
— Интересно, твои дворники такие же чувствительные? — Чуть задыхаясь проговорила она, слегка улыбаясь.  
Прайм ничего не ответил, только ремень изогнулся, словно он не был куском материи, и обхватил грудь, пуская еле ощутимые искорки электричества на соски.   
Микаэла сжала руки по бокам сидения кресла — новосозданный из непонятных ей деталей, механический живой вибратор мягко, но непреклонно вошёл в девушку.  
  
Люди снаружи не смогли бы заглянуть внутрь, даже если бы захотели. Прайм затемнил стёкла изнутри, и единственное, что можно было увидеть — отражения растущих рядом деревьев.  
Лидер автоботов сразу почувствовал гложущие девушку тоску и отчаяние, и, когда она спросила его, что он знает про земных женщин, хотел строго сказать, что этот разговор продолжения иметь не будет. Однако он изменил своё решение. Если этой маленькой, но храброй девушке, помогавшей им с невиданной самоотверженностью, было нужно утешение, она его получит, даже если это был настолько интимный способ.  
Прайм сначала намеревался сохранять спокойствие, но собственное излучение девушки — флюиды — просто не позволили ему остаться таким холодным, и он позволил себе втянуться в процесс. Он мельком читал в земной сети Интернет, что этот способ снятия напряжение очень помогает восстановить душевное равновесие, что бы это ни значило. И активное участие второго партнёра было необходимо — это он уже знал по себе. В чём-то трансформеры и люди были схожи.  
Прайм не испытывал отвращения от того, что потом придётся провести чистку своих деталей. Он тепло относился к девушке. И когда она со стоном оргазмировала, он чуть повысил температуру в кабине, чтобы остывающей Микаэле было комфортно. Оптимус от всей искры сочувствовал девушке, которая, как он понял из её слов, будет очень по ним скучать. Не то чтобы робот, которому много миллионов лет, тоже будет скучать по человеку, но Прайм отдавал должное мужеству хрупкой девушки, и знал, что будет всегда о ней помнить.  
  
Когда дыхание Микаэлы снова стало ровным, она с ноткой смущения в голосе выговорила:  
— Оптимус... я не знаю подходящих слов, но — спасибо... я...  
— Я знаю, Микаэла, — сказал Прайм после небольшой паузы.  
— Мне пора идти. Я... передавай привет ребятам, ну и... ещё раз спасибо. — Микаэла натягивала на себя немногочисленную одежду, застёгивала замочки босоножек, а сама думала, что оставляет позади очень большой период своей жизни, хоть он и длился около двух лет.  
Уже развернувшись в сторону двери, она замерла.  
— Оптимус, я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я использовала тебя как утешителя. Хотя, и это тоже, но... Ты мне симпатичен, — понизив голос, продолжила она, сцепив пальцы, — я тебе благодарна. Я верю в твоё дело, и искренне надеюсь, что оно завершится вашей удачей. Пожалуйста... не отвечай! — Какое-то время она боролась с комком в горле. — Я всегда буду помнить вас, помнить тебя.  
И она открыла дверь, легко спрыгнула на землю, и ушла, унося с собой грусть и в то же время ощущение чего-то светлого.   
Она действительно ни разу не пожалела, что села тогда в инопланетную жёлтую машину с чёрными полосками.

**Author's Note:**

> 27.10.13


End file.
